What Driver's Ed Began
by risu-chan-007
Summary: Kira and her BFF Mitsuki find out that there is a new teacher. Kira also has a crush on this certain teacher. What lengths will she go to let him know. Rated:M just incase...


DISCLAIMER: i only own the plot... if i owned anything else i wouldn't be sitting on this computer writing FANFICS

What Driver's Ed. Began…

"Come on!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "Kira I don't want to be late!" Mitsuki ran up to Kira, her best friend, and began to tug on her shirt.

"Hold on…" the gossiping friend said as she held up her index finger in front of Mitsuki.

_Don't do it Mitsuki,_ Mitsuki said to herself, as she began to look longingly at the finger that was within her eye sight. _Too late…_

"OWWWWWWWWW…! What the hell was that for!" Kira took back her bleeding finger as she began to suck on it. Everyone around her burst out laughing. She ran towards the bathroom. As she was running she ran into something hard.

"OWW" Kira moaned. She looked up to see someone that she had never seen before today.

"I'm sooo sorry," she heard a voice interrupt her thoughts. She looked into the face of the stranger. He held out his hand to help her up off the ground. She took it.

"Thank you, I wasn't looking where I was going," she began to apologize

"No, no, no it was completely and totally my fault. By the way I'm Rei" he said as she, yet again held out his hand.

"Kira, Kira Aso. Pleased to meet you," she took his hand as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"KIRA I'M SORRY!" Mitsuki came running from around the corner.

"Sorry, I guess I should see what my friend wants. BYE!" Kira said as she began to run where her friend stood.

"Bye," Rei whispered and walked away.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MITSUKI!" Kira yelled across the hall, annoyed, over all the other students.

"I'M SORRY!" Mitsuki yelled back.

When the met up, they began to walk to Science, which they called "Class in Hell."

"Today we will learn about…" Dr. Wakaoji began. No one listened in his class, they all played on their computer, or they talked on Instant Messenger.

**sexybeast101: **Mitsuki you there?

**Babygrl700: **yeah…what are we gonna talk bout 2day

**sexybeast101: **is there some one new in the school… like a teacher or a student…?

**Babygrl700: **well I think that I heard that there was a new teacher… but why would you like to know?

**sexybeast101: **wow you can really think… why you don't show that in your grades… that would be an idea… if you don't want to be grounded all the time… and about the guy… I ran into someone while I was walking… or rather running to the bathroom… after you had bitten my finger…

**Babygrl700: **who was he…? What was his name…? Was he cute? What did he look like…? Did you get a good look at him…? Do you think that I would have a chance to see him later…?

**sexybeast101: **whoa! Talk about loads of questions… oh shit… teacher coming… talk to you l8r…

After science it was Kira and Mitsuki's favorite subject…

LUNCH!

Kira went to the lunch line. Unfortunately for her, the line was out the double doors that led in to the cafeteria.

Mitsuki came up to Kira, who was still waiting in the lunch line, which was still outside the double doors, and said that she would wait with her. Mitsuki began listening to her ipod, and Kira took out one ear, so they could both listen to the music. Once Kira had heard the first note in the song she began to squeal…

"Oh my god…! Its-its-its…"

"Full MOON" they said in unison, as they began to jam to the tunes.

_What can I do…?_

_I can't think…_

_Even when Eichi's voice,_

_Which used to echo in my head…?_

_Now sounds like an unknown noise._

_Tell me…_

_My heart…_

_What should I do?_

_What have I been living for?_

_What will I be living for?_

_To just live on?_

_Or to die?_

_Or to meet you?_

_No… _

_Yes…_

…_I …_

…_My life… _

… _Is there so that I can sing_…

By the time they reached the front of the line, the song was over. Kira reached for the last pizza; someone else did like wise. Kira looked up, _Rei._ "I'm sorry. Did you want that, I can get a salad or some-?"

"No, please, be my guest. You have the pizza," Rei said as he looked at Kira with his 'Oh-so-dreamy-eyes'.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked just to make sure. Rei nodded as he lifted his left hand to show that he already had a salad. And like that he left, _probably heading to the teacher's lounge_.

In the Teacher's Lounge…

"Hey there Rei, how's the first day going?" a teacher with black hair turned into his leather rolling chair.

"Not bad… so far" Rei replied. "What was that girl's name again?" Rei said mostly to himself, more then to anyone else.

"Who…" Kyo asked.

"Oh… no one… one of the students. God she is really HOT!"

"Now Rei you know that you can't hit on students in the school. After school maybe… other wise if you are caught…" Kyo took his index finger and drew a line over his throat.

"Who said anyone would find out?" The now really hungry Rei mentioned.

Back in the lunch line…

"Kira, I don't have any money…" Mitsuki whispered in Kira's ear.

"YOU WHAT," Kira yelled in her friend's ear. "IT WAS YOUR TURN TO PAY!" Kira began digging into her purse. When she found her wallet she noticed that there wasn't even enough money to buy herself something to eat. "You IDIOT," Kira put down the pizza and paid for Mitsuki's lunch.

Mitsuki knew that Kira needed time to cool off, for when she was angry there was no telling what she would do, in the valiant sense of course. She went to the table a little to the left outside of the doors that lead into the cafeteria from outside. Kira on the other hand headed for the eighth grade stairs.

Kira began to walk down the eighth-grade hall way. While she was looking through her locker she saw that there were quite a few that weren't closed all the way. She closed her locker and went to each individual locker, and kicked or punched them closed. "I – HATE – MY – F-ING – LIFE!" For each word she kicked, or punched a different locker closed. She was about to kick yet another locker closed when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Kira?" the voice from the person behind her asked cautiously, as she turned around. "Hey! Are you alright Kira?" Rei asked as he nodded towards her bloodied knuckles.

"Oh that… um… right… well… I… uh… had, or rather have some anger issues that I need to get rid of." Silently she prayed that he would believe her and leave.

"Oh, I see," he didn't have anything else to say. As he was walking away a thought popped into his head, _Wait I can use that against her, and make her stay after school for detention with me. Now that is the best idea that I've had so far today. _"You do realize that what you are doing is defacing school property."

Kira nodded as she thought in her head, and said under her breath, only loud enough for her to hear, _DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!_

"Meet me after school in Mr. Wakamiya's class room please. I presume you know where that is?" Rei asked as he lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eyes.

"Yes sir." She looking into his deep blue eyes, and quickly turned to get to her next class, for the bell had rung outside. As a result of the bell ringing students were flooding in from every direction.

Her next class was art. Kira was a real artist. She was even the teacher's pet. When she got there she began working on her water color. _What should I paint? _She thought. And then it suddenly hit her, _I have to go see my boring brother, and ask him to lend me his toy. Every now and then the teacher has been asking for us to draw a toy, so here is my chance for this month. _

She asked her teacher if she could go and get a toy from her brother, and of course the teacher said "YES". She walked out of the building and headed to the lower school and began searching for her brother's class. Once she found her brother's class. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Um hello… hey Tetsuya can I borrow a toy of yours… How's this one, this dino" Kira asked her brother. She often came into his class and 'steals' his toys.

"Sure," Tetsuya didn't even look up, but he said yes anyways.

On the way back to the art room Kira ran into Leo Rio, the principle. "Where are you going, Ms. Aso? You wouldn't be skipping out on class would you?" he began to accuse her.

"No sir," she said with a low bow. When she bowed he got a good look down her shirt. _Wow, she's got taste, _when he saw that she had a nice black lacy bra. _Too bad she's a student, though that has never stopped me before._ "Excuse me sir, I must get back to class. Good bye." She said as she did yet another bow.

When she got back to the Art room, she looked as though she had just run the mile. And to add on to that the class was over. She took the blue and green dinosaur and put it into the box of what the long term projects were to be put.

Her next class was PE! She hated PE. Her class was now in the track season. She always asked if she could 'stairs' because she thought that they were better. "Can I do stairs?" she went up to the PE teacher, Yuta.

"You bet you can, there was someone that wanted to do the stairs but he had a class and this is the first time that he will be able to do it. So if you wait here I will go and get him." Yuta put simply.

_I wonder who it could be._ Kira thought to her self. She stood there waiting for another five minutes or so. Finally from around the corner cam Yuta, with Rei right beside him. They were conversing as though they were old friends.

"This is Rei, Rei this is the best stair runner in this PE class, Kira. Kira he will be doing the time, and how well you do the stairs. And above that he will be doing it with you. Any questions? No, good. You may begin to train her Rei." And with that Yuta left.

"Hey there Kira. I guess that I am your new trainer, and not to mention, we both have detention together after school today. So how long do you normally do the stairs?" Rei said as he looked at her with his really hot eyes.

"Well…" she began; "I do them in two minute intervals… are those enough, you know what, what do you want me to do?" she was so scared, though she didn't even know why she was scared.

"For today I guess we will start with the two minute intervals, but as we get further we will do it longer." He said as he started to count down. "Five – four – three – two – one – go"

They did the stairs for the rest of class, together. After class Kira just went with Rei, to do detention with him, for she already had her bag and laptop in the locker room.

When the got to the room Kira went and sat in a desk closer to the back wall. She opened her back-pack and took out her math homework and her calculator. For math she had to answer four discussion problems.

x3 x2

(3x) 2

(4x)(5x)

(n+3) 2

Unfortunately for her, she was in the bathroom when that was being taught.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked, trying to see if he can do anything to help.

"Oh," she looked up. She had been thinking on how to do the problems for about five minutes. "Math," she replied as she began to chew on the end of her pencil. "URRRGG!" she stated rather frustrated.

"Here, let me help you." He took her pencil and began to explain the first problem. "Now in problem one, it is the product rule. Do you know the product rule?" he asked as she motioned a 'No'. "In the product rule in stead of multiplying you ad the exponents. So the answer to number one is "x5" do you get it?" Kira took the paper into her own hands and looked at it very intently, she understood the math. For her that was a first-timer she never understood the math, to her it was just a jumble of numbers, but now it was an elegant way of communication. For the other problems, Rei explained them the exact same way. And it became more, and more, clearer to Kira. She found the answer for number two, and asked if 9x2 , was right, and it was. She did that for the next two. "is the answer for number three 20x2 , and is the answer for number four n2 + 6n + 9?"

"Yes it is, good job" Rei said encouragingly.

By the time that detention was over she had done all of her math, and she had even finished her science. Rei was sitting in the front of the class room, and was reading a book. He looked at his watch, and told Kira that she could go. She gathered her things and went to the front of the room and went up to Rei. "Um… thanks for teaching me the math…" she gave him a hug as she said that. When she let go she left the room with a totally shocked Rei standing in the very front, blushing bright red.

_Next day…_

The next day was very hectic. Kira dropped off her little brother and began her way to art. The whole time that she was painting Rei kept popping into her head. When she actually took time to look at her painting she realized that she had taken the original colors, blue and green, and changed them to red and pink. The teacher came to her and began complimenting Kira on the color arrangements, seeing that it was coming up to Valentine's Day. When the teacher had finished her boasting on the fact that she had one of the best painters in the world in her class, the bell rang. Kira packed up her things, as she was left alone in the room. The door opened, but Kira didn't realize it. The door closed, as someone locked it. "Ms. Aso?" Kira immediately stood up and turned around. Leo Rio was standing right behind her. She began to straighten out her shirt which had become wrinkled in the process of painting, because of the apron.

"Yes?" Kira looked back down at her painting supplies putting them away. She stood up and put them in the cupboard. When she turned she realized that Leo was a little too close for comfort. "Was there something that you needed of me Mr. Rio?" she said uneasily as she began to back away from him.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" He said as he began to close in on her. She ran into the wall that was behind her and gasped, as she turned around and saw the wall right in her face. When she turned to face Leo Rio he was right on top of her.

"Are you okay," she asked as she took a deep breath, and told herself that all of it was a dream.

He took hold of her shoulders, and kissed her lightly on the lips, and leaned his whole body on to her. Kira was shocked that a teacher would even consider doing what the _PRINCIPLE _had just done. When it clicked that he was completely on her, so she used all her force that she had in her body to push him off of her. She went to the door and ran to her next class, Driver's ED.

"Kira Aso… Is she here today?" Rei looked into the crowd of teens looking for Kira. He saw a hand rise, "Yes?" he asked.

"I know where Kira is." Mitsuki said. "She always has art first on Wednesday. So I think that she is still putting her things away, and cleaning up." As Mitsuki finished talking Kira came walking around the corner and was bright red.

"I am very sorry. I needed to put away my art supplies." She said as she bowed down. Mitsuki looked at her friend and wondered what the problem was, and she thought to her self, _why the hell is she blushing!._ The other people on the other side of the room were snickering and about to laugh their butts off, but someone came into the room that made them stop, Leo Rio.

"Hello students. Excuse me Rei am I interrupting anything?" Leo went up to Rei, on the way passing Kira who was avoiding all eye contact.

"No, actually we were just about to start our class on 'Which driver's insurance is better?' Would you like to give some advice?" Rei said challenging Leo, but Leo wasn't challenged. Rei knew something was up but he couldn't tell what.

"Everyone knows that GIECO is the best for car insurance. 'Fifteen minutes on line can save you 15000 today', or so the saying goes. Actually I was coming to talk to Kira Aso, is she in this class?" Leo looked across the room, and straight at Kira, before he added, "it is a lovely day outside, why don't you take the class outside. I'm sure they would like it a lot better if they were to learn about car insurance outside. As for me, I would like to talk to Kira in your room." Leo turned and gave Rei his evil eye. Rei nodded and ushered everyone outside.

Rei closed the door. Kira kept her eyes glued to the ground. _What could he want from me?_ Kira wondered.

Mr. Rio walked up to Kira, and grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. "Look at the person that is talking to you, Ms. Aso!" he yelled at her as he pushed her up against the wall.

While this is going on, outside Rei is getting the feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one that you get when you know something bad is happening. He is staring at the orange security cone, as Mitsuki walks up to him and says, "something is wrong… don't you feel it?" She seemed kind of desperate. Rei kicks the cone out of his way, as he begins walking back to the class room.

"Wh-what do y-you wa-want? Kira was afraid of the answer.

"You… I want you…" Mr. Rio looks at Kira and forces her to kiss him. Rei comes in right at this moment.

"Kira!" she turns her head to see him, and runs to him crying. "What's going on here?" Rei asked.

"Oh nothing… We were just playing…" Mr. Rio said, trying to get Rei off his case.

_Playing! _"You were forcing yourself on her weren't you? You PIG what kind of person forces them selves on a helpless girl! You're not fit to be the principle, not if you can't even keep yourself in line when dealing with other students, even if they do turn you on!" Rei went at Mr. Rio, only to be stopped by Kira not wanting a fight to break out, for if one did it would be all her fault.

She looked into his face, and saw the anger that was about to break loose. "Stop, please… I couldn't bear to see two teachers fighting, especially if it was my fault." She cried out pleadingly. She was in great desire to get out of this room and continue on in class.

Rei took her by the arm and led her out side, leaving Leo Rio in the class room alone.

"What in the world do you think you were doing! Letting him put the moves on you! Why did you let him?" Rei was angered and then realized that this wasn't the time to talk about it. "Meet me after school on the playground" he said placing a light kiss on her forehead, before she backed away.

The rest of the day Kira spent the day in the bathroom. When she heard the last bell ring, she decided to get out of the bathroom. But when she did, all she heard was the snickering of the people around her, and their rude remarks, "I heard that she was about to go way too far with Mr. Rio." "Yeah well I heard that she has already lost her virginity to one of the teachers in this very school."

She ran the rest of the way to the playground, crying. On the way she passed Mitsuki, "KIRA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Kira wasn't paying any attention to anyone. She wanted to be alone at the moment.

She was sitting on the swing waiting for Rei to come, when, after ten minutes, he finally came.

"Hey there…"Rei said really gently, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I know that there are now rumors going around about you… but don't let that stop you from being you. Come to my house later tonight. How's seven?" he was talking to her as she gently cried into his chest, and he soothed her by rubbing her back. She answered with a slight nod. He handed her a small piece of paper with the address and the phone number of his house.

_Later that very night…_

DING DONG-DING DONG-DING DONG. Kira rang the door bell wondering if this was the right house. It was a big house, big enough that it could be considered a mansion, but it wasn't fancy like the other mansions in the area. After five minutes of waiting, she took out the piece of paper and her cell phone and began dialing the phone number.

"Hey" Rei answered the phone.

"Hey, I'm outside your house… and I was wondering if I could come in?" Kira told him the situation.

"The door is unlocked, so come on in. when you come in go up the stairs to the right, and I'll meet you there. See you in two." Rei hung up the phone.

Kira walked into the house, went up the stairs slowly, and when she reached the top she turned right and went down that hallway. All of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. She stiffened, but instantly relaxed.

He breathed in her scent. _God, she smells so good. She kind of smells like newly bloomed roses, and it fits her perfectly. _He turned her around, to face him. He took her by her hand a led her to the living room.

A/N: i want reviews to let me know how i did... and how hyper i feel right now... and then i might continue the story...


End file.
